Love is Blind
by JrMcOrange
Summary: Oswald finally confesses his feelings for Edward, but the reactoin he gets isn't what he anticipated. Will it end well or not? Feel free to find out. A different written ending of S:3 E:9 NYGMOBBLEPOT


Nygmobblepot fanfic

Edward came storming into the room, where he saw Oswald standing in front of a frame that was being covered.

"Oswald, I need to speak with you."

"Let me show you something first." said Oswald while dragging Ed towards the frame.

"I should have told you when I had the chance." he said "But I won't hesitate now. I can't."

There was a nervous silence between them, but Ed didn't have time for this. He knew that Oswald was going to confess his feelings for him, and Ed would have to ruin everything by telling about the murder of Isabella, sounding like a douche who won't forget about their ex, but this was important.

"Ed, I…" Oswald couldn't get the simple phrase out "I…I'm…"

Poor guy was shaking of embarrassment. Ed put his hand on Oswald's shoulder and looked at him with a calming smile, and the words ran out like a river:

"I love you, Ed."

While he said that, he pulled away the sheet from the frame to reveal a painting of Oswald standing like the proud Mayor he is in his luxury living-room, wearing his best costume, but that wasn't all. The painter had painted Edward as well, smiling in the background.

Ed couldn't help but to smile.

"I know." he simply said and pulled the little guy into a warm embrace. Oswald's arms clung to Ed. It was all very loving, until Edward broke it when he spoke into the ear beside him with his grim, dark voice:

"But really, you don't love me at all."

He pushed away Oswald, who was shaking again, but now out of fear.

"I…I don't… know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Penguin!" Edward exclaimed "I knew what you did. For you see, she couldn't have fallen asleep when she was four blocks away from her apartment. There was also a homeless man who heard her screaming for help, so she definitely weren't asleep. Then if she was awake, why didn't she break? Because her break-liners were cut!"

Frustrated and heartbroken, he pulled the broken break-liners from his jacket and looked at Oswald with the betrayal he felt.

His silence told everything.

"How could you do this?" Ed asked with sorrow in his voice "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have killed her. You would have seen how happy I was with her, how much she meant to me, and what do you do? You let your jealousy and selfishness take over you and you rip my world away from me."

"I'm so sorry, Edwa…"

"Are you really, now?"

"Please, just… just listen."

But Edward was already heading for the door, saying:

"I was a fool for trusting you." And left the shaken Mayor heartbroken.

When Edward had gotten into the car, he slammed the door behind him and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You were a little harsh to him." said a familiar voice.

Edward turned his head towards the mirror to see his reflection talking to him, again.

"He got what he deserved." Ed answered politely but with a little anger.

"He breaks you out of Arkham, treats you with respect, gives you a nice home and job, and you break the poor little heart of his."

"He broke mine!"

"And yet, you still love him?"

This silenced Edward and gave his reflection a big grin.

"Yes." Ed simply answered, when he couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"Tsk tsk, Ed." this truly made his reflection chuckle "You haven't learned a thing since Miss Kringle."

Before, Ed couldn't even speak, but now, he started to scream. He hit the steering-wheel, he punched his seat, anything just to express the anger, pain and confusion he felt in himself. His mind was filled with emotions he didn't know how to handle and now, he didn't have the corpse of his loved one in his arms to cling to. This just made him realize that he wasn't a physical guy, he needed to say what he felt with words.

"Should I go back to him anyway?" asked Edward hesitantly.

"Yes!" agreed the reflection "Despite of what you did, Isabella forgave you. Oswald deserves the same."

"I killed Miss Kringle on accident. Penguin meant to hurt me!"

"Hypocrite! You promised not to hurt her when you drained the life from her lungs. You have done terrible things and Oswald is the only one who will ever understand you. And besides, you can't help but to love that little guy anyway."

"You're right." said Edward, defeated, while getting out of the car "I love him."

Oswald was hurled up in his chair when Edward came inside. The tears were streaming down his red cheeks and sniffs were heard from him. All around him in the dark room was chaos. Chairs and glasses were crushed, and the newly painted painting had been ripped apart, so the Mayor and his helper were separated.

Edward was flushed with guilt, for he knew that when Oswald cried, he cried for real.

"Why are you here?" asked the miserable man in the chair without looking at his friend.

"I came here to apologize." Answered the man by the door in a low voice "My actions towards you earlier were ruthless and unacceptable."

Oswald continued to stare into nothing, so Ed continued to speak, hoping that his old friend was listening.

"I also came here to forgive you. I have done just as terrible things, that I think can be looked over in a relationship."

This made Oswald's turn his head towards Edward in a desperate way, so Ed started to move towards him.

"What I didn't realize, is that we are the same." he said as he arrived, standing in front of the hurled-up man, who didn't seem to move away. This gave a glimmer of hope for Ed. So, he bent down to his level and said, in the most sympathetic way he could:

"Oswald, that is why I love you."

As he said it, he softly put his hand on his friend's cheek and moved closer to kiss him.

It was wet, because Oswald had cried but that bothered neither of them. Both were finally happy. When they pulled away Oswald said:

"I remember when you told me that my mother died because of my weakness. Well, I'm sorry that you had to suffer from my weakness too."

The sorrowful joy in his voice was overwhelming. He had been afraid of losing another loved one.

"I forgive you." answered Edward with a smile.

Then they just sat there. Holding each other quietly close together. Bathing in the smell of dust and salt, listening to one another's breaths, and each, hating themselves while loving the other.

Knowing that they are meant to be.


End file.
